Reflections Of A Cheerleader
by Mel16
Summary: Everybody knows Kate as the spoiled cheerleader, and she probably is. But deep down, she might be a bit jealous of Lizzie and Gordo. Read this story for a peek into the life of our favorite snob, Kate. R/R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie, Gordo, Kate, Miranda, or Ethan.  
  
Reflections Of A Cheerleader  
  
I watch Lizzie and Gordo walk down the hall, the tips of their fingers slightly  
  
entwined, as if they want to be holding hands, but are afraid to. I want to laugh, and make  
  
a crack about Loosie andGordork finding love, but I can't. Because, deep down, I think  
  
they're adorable, and I'm a bit jealous of their obvious attraction.  
  
I've been going out with Ethan Craft, yes the Ethan Craft, class hottie for about  
  
two months. We go out on dates, frequenting the more expensive places where he can  
  
pay with his ditzy stepmother's credit card. As much as I like Ethan, I could never call it  
  
love. I'm just with him for the glamour. Most popular girl and most popular boy.  
  
Everyone looks better with a cute boy on their arm, right? What Ethan doesn't have in the  
  
brain department, he makes up for in looks. I could almost just drool thinking of his  
  
shaggy, dark blonde hair and his sparkling eyes, but I wouldn't want to mess up my  
  
lipstick. You don't spend an hour every morning on your hair and another half hour on  
  
makeup just to mess it up thinking about a boy. Ethan's a nice person and all, but instead  
  
of intelligent conversation, we just spend the entire night basking in each other's beauty. I  
  
know I'm great to look at, but two hours is long enough to go without talking while he  
  
stares up at the ceiling, dumbfounded as usual.  
  
Gordo. I remember being friends with him for years, and finally being accepted  
  
into their group of three. Miranda was wary of me when I first approached them, shorter  
  
than almost everyone in the grade with white blonde pigtails. I wanted to be best friends  
  
with them; I promised to share my animal crackers if they let me. Lizzie, was an  
  
accepting person, but went with whatever Miranda said, because even at seven years old  
  
was a steadfast, stubborn girl with black braids and a penchant for mismatched clothes.  
  
But Gordo, unassuming Gordo with his mop of dark curls, immediately took Lizzie and  
  
Miranda and persuaded them to be friends. I don't know what he said or what made them  
  
change their mind, but Lizzie came out of the conversation with a large smile; Miranda, a  
  
determined pout. But years later, they weren't good enough for me, so I moved on to the  
  
cheerleaders and the world of popularity. But still, I remember sweet Gordo, and his  
  
nature that's still the same today. He was always smart, smart in that way that made you  
  
want to listen to his insightful comments for hours. He made Ethan seem like a block of  
  
wood, dumber than usual, if that was even possible. In first grade, teachers took Ethan's  
  
stupidity as a passing phase, but now, we were almost in ninth grade. This was  
  
permanent. I was getting sick of eating lunch with him and watching him gaze at the  
  
clouds or tell me about his piranha, Johnny. But he was a pretty face, and that's what  
  
made me like him the most.  
  
I always knew Lizzie and Gordo would end up together. It's like, how you know  
  
that plaid and stripes don't go together or not to mix a brown belt and black shoes. It's a  
  
fact you're born knowing, and no life experiences can change it. I watch the door of a  
  
classroom open, and Ethan comes barreling out of it, barely missing a collision with the  
  
wall.  
  
"Hey, Kate," he grins at me, that big, goofy grin that always entices me.  
  
"Hey, Ethan," I wink at him, hoping it won't smudge my carefully applied  
  
mascara, and wrap him in a hug. This is popularity. This is having a boyfriend that  
  
everyone is jealous of. This is what I've always wanted. It's like Barbie and Ken, cruising  
  
in the Pink Convertible and wearing their custom made clothing, knowing that this life is  
  
tailor-made for them, from the makers of Mattel. Lizzie and Gordo may be cute, but this  
  
is Ethan and I. The most popular people in school, ruling from atop our thrones. Bow  
  
down to us, worship us, and be jealous of what we have. Just don't touch the makeup or  
  
the pop-poms, or you've got a death wish. 


End file.
